


Travel Buddy

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cuck Ren, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned CBT, No mpreg, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Ren Prime likes to be cucked. Hux loves being watched and humiliating his husband. Kylo is a simp for his boss and his husband. Rough sex. Breeding kink. No mpreg but Hux and Kylo makes jabs at Ren's virility.Ren and Hux are figuring out if Kylo is suitable to travel with Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Travel Buddy

Ren leans against the patio railing watching the ducks eat their dinner. His phone vibrates and he licks his lips knowing it's a video call. He answers his phone while making his way back inside. Hux is blinking from the brightness illuminating him in darkness. Ren greets him, "Must be very early over there."

"It is," Kylo chimes in from the side. Hux looks over at him before pouting at Ren, "I have awful jet lag."

Ren sits on the couch in the den room and feels a wash of excitement, "Well, there's nothing I can do for you, sweetheart."

Hux playfully groans, "You're right. You're worthless. It must've just been reflex that I called you."

The other men moan at his sharp words. Kylo's dark hair enters the frame and wet smacking sounds pick up on the microphone. Ren quickly puts the call on the stereo system of the den and shifts the cameras to the TV. He undos his belt and Hux moans seeing the full view of his husband on the couch.

Kylo turns his head and moans as well, "Gonna wake him up real good."

Ren laughs, "That's why you're there."

Kylo smirks and takes Hux's phone and Ren gets a nice view of Hux wearing just love bites and bruises from both men. Though Ren's are barely there. Hux arches his spine with a soft whine. Kylo's large hand squeezes an ass cheek. Ren moans at the jiggle. Hux gasps at the fast set of slaps that sting his ass. 

"Rise and shine. Ride this cock," Kylo growls as he parts Hux's cleft with his cock. Ren knew the last time they fucked was only four hours ago. Hux's rim was puffy and well stretched. The camera shifts as the pair rearrange themselves for Hux to ride Kylo. The sun is rising in their part of the world. The light starts to give Hux a glow. Ren is enamored once again at his husband.

Hux takes the camera and puts it on the tripod facing a mirror. This gave Ren a great view of Hux's profile as he rode that obscene cock. Kylo was guiding it into Hux's hole with lube dripping down his wrist. Hux sighed loudly as he settled on Kylo's lap. Then he tilted back and started rolling his hips. Kylo moaned constantly as Hux kept him deep. 

Ren strokes himself in pace to what he's watching. Then Hux sneers at the mirror, "Stop touching yourself. Want you to try and save up for a decent load when I come back. Tired of you shooting blanks. Kylo's been spoiling me with his cum. Making my peach juicy."

Ren moans and Kylo curses as Hux slaps his own ass. Hux was incredible. But Ren was going to continue stroking himself off. He knew that if Hux was here, he'd be squeezing or biting Ren's balls so hard. Ren rubs the curved lines of scars on his balls. Hux's jaw and neck muscles clench with hunger.

Kylo's hands reach up and pull Hux down for a kiss. It's out of frame and Ren is left with Hux's ass bouncing on that shaft. Ren rubs his tip with his thumb hearing the exaggerated kisses and moans. 

Then Kylo's hands reach down as his knees bend. Ren's jaw drops as Hux screams while Kylo fucks him /hard/. It goes on for a solid minute before Kylo grunts, "That's right. Take it, fuckhole. I can do this all day."

Neither Ren or Hux question him. Hux's body is trembling visibly as Kylo maintains his jackhammer pace, "Gotta get my cum deep in you, right? Don't want you leaking at meetings? Only I can pump you full?"

Hux's jaw is chattering with his reply, "God, yes. Only you and your fucking battering ram of a cock. It's hitting my throat!"

Ren growls at the visual and cums all over his hand. But it goes unnoticed by the three as Kylo lifts Hux off of him. Hux is glassy eyed as Kylo rearranges him so he's ass up and staring at the mirror. He's only supported by his knees and shoulders. Kylo pumps more lube into Hux's ass before thrusting back in. 

Hux's face scrunches up as Kylo fucks him brutally. Within eight thrusts, Hux is flat on the bed with Kylo fully bearing down on him. Kylo clenches his jaw, "Fuck, you're cumming on my cock aren't you?"

Hux whimpers and barely gives a nod before Kylo pulls him back into Kylo's lap. Hux's front is shimmery wet and his cock flacid. Kylo digs his fingers into Hux's flesh as he cums. Hux's eyes roll back as he loses consciousness. Kylo notices and pulls out to cradle Hux in view of the camera.   
Ren can't help the small smile at how attentive Kylo is despite clearly being the throws of orgasm. His cock leaking still against Hux's thigh. But he gently rocks Hux until the man comes to.

Hux blinks and yawns. He purses his lips and Kylo kisses them gently, "Feeling okay?"

Hux shrugs, "Ren, can you come in here with some lemon water?"

Ren smiles, "Give me a minute."

Hux smiled back and Ren ended the call. He washed his hands before grabbing the water pitcher from the fridge. He strolled down the hallway and heard the shower going in the master bath. Hux was lying on his side hugging a pillow. Ren refills his water cup before handing it to him, "I feel like Kylo is capable of handling you while I'm gone. You agree?"

Hux takes a sip before nodding, "Yes. Still need to get him to remember to have water ready."

Ren chuckles and kisses Hux's forehead, "I'll give him some spanks so he remembers."

Hux grins, "Knowing him, he'll need a few more reminders."

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me if you want.](https://twitter.com/msmretmesmy)


End file.
